the love hexagon of the british band
by humor-misstep
Summary: The life of a band is hard but add love to the mix and hello drama.This group of 3 boys and 2 girls have to deal with their unmatched couples and a big rift in there lives. Can they handle it or will they all fall apart?
1. the change

Warning: implied gayness and cruel words

This is my first story so be kind. please and thank you!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We open the story at a small bar in London called MK chance. It's nothing special just a clean, fun hang out. I suppose to others this story may be odd and I'd have to agree. But there's something about it that I can't seem to shake off. So I'll tell you and you can be the judge. By the way I'm the MK at MK chance. I watched this whole thing take place right here in my bar and put what happened together from what I saw, heard and was told by the people involved.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost 9pm, and that was when Underline was supposed to go on .So glancing up from the drink order I was filling I looked towards the stage and saw Luke ,Sam and Chris setting up. Sam is the drummer of the band, Luke is the vocalist and, Chris is the guitarist. The warm up sound was nothing to sneeze at, the drums had a beat that seemed to be made for the smooth sound of the guitar and the vocals even practicing could catch your attention in a heart beat. On top of their sound their looks where enough to make any woman sigh be they 8 or 80. The styled hair and "I-dare-you' looks all added to the height made a perfect picture.

The place was full as it usually was when Underline was to play. They had about 5 minutes until starting according to the clock, which was a good thing because the crowd was getting restless. A large portion of them where girls and they where all staring longingly at the boys and I honestly felt bad for them because there was one small thing to keep the girls from getting any one of them and that was "ring ring ring".

The front door chimed and as I glanced over I saw some of the reasons why the audience had no chance of getting the boys of Underline. Sierra and Karli, Sierra is a tall beauty that has dark loosely curling hair that flowed down her back. Next to her, Karli looked much like a dark sprite with her perky shoulder length hair that has blue streaks in it.

"They're already on stage" I heard Karli whisper to Sierra. Sierra looked towards the stage and sighed when her eyes settled on Sam. Karli did the same only sighing over Chris. They walked towards the stage and on their approach Luke looked up.

"Hey guys fans approaching" he called out jokingly.

Chris looked up and paused when he saw Sierra .He walked to the edge of the stage to stand in front of her " Ladies we're sorry we're gonna have to ask you to step back from the stage a bit, before the other audience members get the idea to follow you example.".

"Ha Ha aren't you hilarious" Sierra said sarcastically "is that any way to talk to your girlfriend".

"Right now we have to keep up pretenses for the fans or else we'll crush their dreams, if they find out we're taken" Luke teased.

"I don't know "Karli said "by the way some of the chicks are drooling it may be a good idea.

"Awe, are you jealous?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am and I have a right to be seeing as we're dating" Karli replied.

"Well not all of us are dating" Sierra put in looking at Sam who had yet to speak upon approaching the group.

"I do have someone to ask but every time I do…" Sam said looking towards Luke.

"For the thousandth time, no Sam "Luke said sternly" man, why can't you just stay in your passive state and not speak your mind and feelings at all" he said with scorn.

"Luke that's horrible! You should take his feelings more seriously" Sierra said coming to Sam's defense "and Sam you should be more insistent, don't just say what you want, go after it" Sam just ignored her and faded to the background as usual.

"Let it go Sierra "Luke said "I've already got Karli to date".

This whole time Karli has been staring at Chris so she hadn't heard Luke "what? What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she said.

"Babe, are you okay you seem out of it? Luke asked.

"I'm fine I just….nothing" she shrugged off his concern.

Luke went to put an arm around her. But once it was there they both looked very uncomfortable so Luke dropped his arm.

Looking at the group of young people you would have seen people who had self-confidence excluding Sam, who believed in themselves enough that they would be able to go after what they wanted with no restrictions. But from what I've seen from them over the past 2 years since Underlined, there band started to perform here they all commonly repeat themselves saying no to expressing their true feelings. They have what I refer to as a love hexagon going on between the 5 of them. Let me explain in case you didn't catch it. Sierra and Chris are dating but Sierra loves Sam who in turn loves Luke, however Luke is dating Karli who then loves Chris and thus we've come full circle. Luke is what you'd call the bad boy of the group with his aggressive ways in tell you things is borderline rude. He's not afraid to speak his mind, problem is that when he does half the time you wish he hadn't Chris is the funny guy. He always has a joke up his sleeve just waiting to be used at the first opportunity, however with his friendly nature he knows when to be serious and can be such a sweet heart. Last but not least there's Sam he has passive behavior problems and as a result he is usually left standing in the back ground.

"Sierra?' Chris asked as I tuned back in.

"Yeah what's up Chris?" she replied.

"this Saturday do you want to go out to dinner" he paused when she didn't answer" you know on a date?"

"Oh I knew what you meant but don't you think you could have asked with a bit more romance?" Sierra countered annoyed.

"Sorry, but it was just a spur of the moment idea".

"That's even better. You didn't originally plan to go out with me this weekend? "Sierra snapped back.

"No and that's because every time I'm around you all you do is nag me to the brink of insanity" Chris shouted back.

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you did thing properly "Sierra raged.

"Okay okay play times over children "Luke jumped in" you're giving the audience the wrong impression".

And indeed they had, for the whole audience was quiet and staring at them wide eyed.

"Luke, what are we gonna do this weekend? " Karli asked.

"There's this cool band playing at the Skills Platform, we could go there" he suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Karli exclaimed.

"You know sometimes you two don't seem very couplely" Sierra said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean, I've never seen you kiss and your dates seem more like friends hanging out than dates." Sierra explained.

Karli and Luke looked at each other and then Luke opened his mouth to say something. But he must have changed his mind because he just closed it again.

" Well all funny business aside, lets start the show because as you can see it's already 3 minutes passed 9 and MK is giving us the look" Chris said referring to me

"That's right and you guys will get more than a look if you don't get on with the show!" I teasingly shouted across the room to them.

"We'll go take our seats, see you after the show" Karli said as she and Sierra turned away from the stage.

Chris picked up his guitar, Sam sat behind his drums, and Luke stepped up to the microphone. The audience held its collective breath and...

"One, two, three, four" Sam called out going into what I like to call his rocker mode where his self-conscious turns into self-confidence. And they began.

The song was 'how soon is now?' one of their most popular numbers. They where perfectly in sync. Luke's singing seemed especially strong tonight. That was when I noticed the man standing in the back. He was in a dark business suit and looked rather serious. When he noticed me watching him he walked over to the bar.

"Hey "He shouted to be heard over Underline's awesome music "what's the name of this band?"

"They're called Underline" I shouted back.

"And the lead singer, what's his name?" He questioned.

" His names Luke" I replayed. He didn't ask Luke's last name or anything else so I soon dismissed him.

Underline played 5 more fast songs and the crowed loved every single one of them. The band took a break after that and the suit man took this time to approach Luke. They walked off into a corner and talked for about 3 minutes before Luke shouted "No way!"

"What happened?" Chris asked upon approaching with Sam.

"You won't believe this "Luke replied excitedly "This man is a talent scout for united talent agency and he wants to sign me for a singles contract".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clifhanger! Hahahaha

please review


	2. goodbye

Warning: implied gayness and cruel words (just so you know I have nothing against gayness this is a warning for those who do)

We left off with Luke being offered a recording deal while Sierra,Karli,Sam, and Chris get hurt by the words he carlessly says. At the same time they also suffer from love confusion. In case you've forgotten Chris is with Sierra, but Sierra likes Sam. However, Sam likes Luke. Luke rejects him and is dating Karli. At the same time Karli likes Chris. If you get that we can move on with the show! Please and thank you!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You won't believe this "Luke replied excitedly "This man is a talent scout for united talent agency and he wants to sign me for a singles contract".

"Just you" Sam asked.

" Yes just him " the suit man said" Let me introduce myself I'm Daniel Heit and I work for the United talent agency" He said handing Chris his card " and while you two may have great talent we believe that Mr. Luke here has greater potential , as I said before when I talked to him".

"You mean you knew about this Luke, and you didn't tell me?" Karli asked as she advanced on them with Sierra hot on her heals.

"I was going to earlier but I couldn't .I didn't want the pressure to make Chris and Sam screw up" Luke stated.

"You really can be a jerk Luke" Chris said.

"You didn't think it necessary to tell us this?' Sam said still in his rocker mode.

"Well they didn't ask about you" Luke replied.

"Luke stop! Can't you see they're hurt" Sierra snapped "They're your friends and your band mates. Stop being so cruel".

"Yo guys your breaks over "I shouted, being oblivious to the tense situation "get back on stage".

"We have to go" Sam said and he turned to walk towards the stage with his shoulders drooped.

"Sam wait "Sierra called after him.

"Sierra! " Chris shouted" Stop paying so much attention to him! I'm your boyfriend".

"Yeah, what if I said I don't want you to be anymore" Sierra screamed back.

"I'd say good riddance" Chris replied coldly.

"Fine "Sierra said "I guess we're done" with that she turned to follow Sam.

Chris scoffed "crazy girl" with that he turned away to fiddle with his guitar.

"Sierra wait" Karli called after her "Luke what are you doing?"

"What I need to do" Luke stated.

"Luke you've three months ago you've gotten mean. You're not the nice boy I knew anymore".

"Guess what. That's what happens when you grow up and get a chance to fulfill you dream" Luke said coldly.

"Do you even really want to go out with me any more or is your job more important" Karli asked.

"To be honest my career is a lot more important to me than you or anything else" Luke countered.

"Fine then. Thing's were a lot easier when we were just friends" Karli said coolly 'lets go back to that, let's just be friends again Luke".

"No Karli. I don't want or need 's just a step back I want to go forward." Luke said with scorn.

Karli stopped to take a deep breath" Alright Luke we'll have it your way." Karli extended her hand "It was nice knowing you Luke have a happy life".

Luke accepted her hand and said "goodbye Karli" with that Karli turned and walked away.

"We're you serious about breaking up with him?" Karli asked as she caught up with Sierra.

"Yes I am." Sierra said "I'm tired of him thinking that his habit of just taking me out and buying me things is enough to keep me happy I want to know what he feels, what he wants, so its' not a loss in the least "she paused "plus I know you like him .This has been a long time coming" Sierra said with a small smile on her face looking calm.

"That may be but are you 100% sure?" Karli asked, obviously skeptic.

"Yes I am "Sierra said seriously "And I didn't hear you deny that you like Chris!" Sierra said laughing.

"Maybe. So what? "Karli asked defensively.

'So good luck sister" Sierra replied "that man is one tough nut to crack" with that they both walked back to their seats laughing.

"So this'll be our last show together?" Chris asked turning towards Luke and Sam, still on stage.

"So it would seem" Luke replied. Distracted by going over lyrics in his head.

"Hey Luke?" Sam called.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Why do you hate me?"

Luke paused "I don't hate you. It's just that I don't do guy's. Ya know. Nothing personal" He said nonchalantly.

Sam stared at Luke for a minute "you know what, I give up on you Luke. You have a horrible attitude. No consideration for others feelings and quit frankly you suck"

Luke gawked at Sam for a minute" My gosh Sam that's the most words you ever said at once".

Sam flipped Luke the bird and stalked behind his drums.

"I have to agree with Sam on this "Chris put in." you suck. And I doubt you're fans will last long once they find that out".

"Whatever "Luke said turning towards the audience "okay everybody "he called out" This is gonna be our last performance together so we hope you enjoy it. Also look for my single's release soon to come out in America".

I have to say that they're last performance was magical. Chris put his heart and soul into his guitar. Sam came out of his comfort zone and played those drums for all they where worth. Luke he made you cry at the shear amount of emotions that his voice made you feel. And so the very last song that Underlined played was called 'face' for the way each and every member looked you right in the face with their music.

Underlined split up after that performance and no more than a month later Luke left for America. He came out with his first CD a year later. Karlie and Chris got together while Sierra and Sam ended up together. I was worried that they would end up jealous of their ex's and friends but so far that's never happened. Chris and Sam did more performances after that but less frequent and with less fans since they never found another singer. But they all still stayed with music. It was what brought us all together after all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cute right. But there's more, just wait.

please review


	3. epilogue

5 years later

"Well, we certainly were the wild bunch" Sierra said to Sam who sat next to her.

"As if we still aren't" Chris put in laughing.

"Well, I know some of us who certainly still are" Karli said looking pointedly at Sam and Sierra "I mean seriously guys, you've been living together for 2 years already, after going out for another 2. Get married already!" she exclaimed.

"We will be "Sam said with a smile at Sierra.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sierra asked suspicously.

"Oh you'll find out eventually" He said still smiling.

"Man, you have got to fill me in later" Chris insisted.

"Why? You know how it goes. You've been married for 3 years and you already have twins" Sam said to Chris.

"Speaking of the twins. We need to get home .If we don't want the baby sitter to quit on us, that is" Karli said.

"You think it's bad now what until Jake and Monica are teenagers, god save you then" I called.

"MK stop scaring him like that" Karli joked.

"Right ,because after all the thousands of diapers I've changed I'm gonna run now" Chris said as he came up behind Karli and put his chin on top of her head "nope, I'm defiantly staying around to see the finished project" He finished by putting his arms around Karli's waist.

They called their good byes and left.

"So did you hear the latest?" Sam asked after a brief silence.

"On, what?" Sierra questioned.

"He means on Luke" I said "apparently the record company finally fired him"

"Not to surprising considering the scandal that got out last year on the way he's treated some of his fans" Sierra mentioned.

"It's exactly like Chris said, once the fans found out who he really was they left his so fast that any McDonalds would feel jealous" .

"Sam, you know I love you but please never try to tell your own original joke again. We've already talked about this." Sierra said with a reproaching look.

"What do you mean! "He exclaimed.

"I mean "Sierra said leaning her head on his shoulder "that you rock at speaking your mind but you stink at telling jokes."

" HA ha aren't you funny" he said tweaking her nose" I'll have you knoe ,that the boys at the music store laugh at all my jokes".

"That's just because they want to hear you play the drums" Sierra explained with a yawn.

"But Chris laugh's too" Sam whined.

"He did that out of obligations as your friend" I told him.

"Ow. Sam you just got told off" I said with a smirk.

"That stinks" he said "Hey Sierra?' no answer "Sierra?" he looked down and saw that Sierra had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Looks like you'll have to carry Cinderella to her carriage" I said to Sam.

"So it would seem" He replied. He bent to pick her up and turned to leave.

"Hey Sam?" I called.

"Yeah MK? " He answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going out with her? I thought you where gay; I mean you liked Luke before?" I said.

"I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with someone with such as touching singing voice. It just took me a while before I realized that he was such a jerk. But her "he said looking down at Sierra" her voice can affect me by just saying what she feels."

He stood there smiling down at her while I looked on and I realized that these young adults where not the 19 year olds that I knew. They had come to terms with who they are and had dropped the bad habits that they had of lying to themselvs. And they where still growing, I couldn't wait to see how they'd turn out.

"MK, by the way? " Sam said by the door.

"Yeah what?" I replied.

"Do you think that Chris, me and you could perform here tomorrow night? "He asked out of the blue.

"Now Sam, why would you ask me to perform with you? You could go on just by yourselves "I said with a chuckle.

"But we want Maddy Katrina from the Hotspot to be with us" he stated. Refering to the hit band I had been the vocalist of some years ago.

"How did you know that? " I asked.

"It's called the internet, look it up" He said sarcastically.

"Get out of here brat "I said to him laughing, and threw my towel at him.

He ducked even with Sierra in his arms "so will you?" he persisted.

"Tell you what if you can get her home with out waking her up I'll perform with you'" I said.

"I'll hold you to that" he said. Then he turned and tip toes out of there so he didn't wake his princess up..

'Kids are funny, and a good source of entertainment. Maybe I should tell them that Luke called and asked for a gig here?' I thought 'but I 'm turning him down tomorrow any way, its fun to make him sweat. So I won't tell them, their lives are all going fine as they are. Besides they're gonna have me for the next 30 years to bug them anyway' I said to myself walking into the back room laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The End

If you liked it then I might write another so please review. Thank you!


End file.
